


Pumped Up Peridot

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A story about bloat fetishist peridot and lapis, who go to the beach one night to enjoy themselves, where lapis uses her water powers to fill peri with a ridiculous amount of water, giving her a massive belly. and lapis decides to reward her little water balloon of a gf with cuddles, kisses, and belly rubs. and maybe end the story with lapis cuddling against peri's belly and the two of them falling asleep.





	Pumped Up Peridot

Peridot and Lapis had more in common than the fact that they were both Gems who started out being rather unfriendly to the Crystal Gems of Earth, but ended up far more amiable. They also shared a very particular fetish for inflation and bloating. Peridot enjoyed being in the receiving end, and Lapis, fortunately enough, preferred the giving role. Lapis’s control over water also provided a very convenient method of inflation too. Peridot’s body was incredibly flexible, and Beach City obviously had no shortage of water, so everything worked out perfectly for the two. 

They headed to the beach on one of Beach City’s famously gorgeous nights, with stars gently twinkling in the dark, glassy sky, as the waves gently lapped against the edge of the beach. They exchanged a brief glance, stopping at the water’s edge. “This location would be ideal” Peridot said, in her usual shrill voice. Lapis nodded.

"Are you sure you’re ready?“ Lapis asked. Peridot nodded eagerly, and Lapis nodded too. “Then we should get started”

Lapis turned towards the gently swaying waves. She took control of the water, turning it into a flowing tube, that reached from the ocean to Peridot’s mouth, which she had opened wide in preparation. The water rushed into her mouth, with the sheer volume making her throat bulge to accommodate it. Fortunately, Gem anatomy was incredibly flexible, and Peridot’s body could stretch far beyond its current size. If it couldn’t, she and Lapis wouldn’t have attempted this in the first place. 

Soon, the bulge transferred from Peridot’s throat to her belly, expanding her stomach until she looked as though she had swallowed a beach ball whole.

That wasn’t nearly the end of it, though, as Peridot’s elastic green stomach could hold more than any human could possibly hope to. Since Peridot was so small, it didn’t take long for her belly to eclipse her own body, which made Lapis chuckle slightly, but didn’t interrupt the constant stream of water that was pouring into her. 

Peridot attempted to rub her own belly, to ease the feeling of tightness, but even with her limb enhancers her reach would’ve been woefully short. Lapis bit her lip, tempted to soothe the Gem’s belly herself, but she had a job to do, and she wasn’t quite done filling Peridot just yet.

Lapis simply couldn’t help herself anymore, once Peridot’s gut was huge enough to dwarf Lapis herself. She cut off the stream of saltwater, and began to make her way towards Peridot’s belly, before placing a single hand against it. Her skin was incredibly tight, like an over-inflated balloon, and she could even feel the seawater inside, sloshing back and forth.

Peridot was able to groan softly, now that her mouth didn’t have to deal with a nonstop flow of water. Lapis took her moaning as encouragement, and placed another hand against her tummy, diligently rubbing against her girlfriend’s unbelievably taut belly. 

Peridot smiled, and her soft moans grew louder, prompting her to plant a single kiss on her burgeoning balloon belly, before peppering it with a barrage of soft, loving smooches.

She continued, making sure to kiss or rub over all of Peridot’s stomach, so not a single inch went without some kind of affection.

Peridot yawned, and began to lean back. While sleeping wasn’t a typical Gem practice, Peridot had grown fond of it during her time on Earth, and being stuffed to capacity had left her positively exhausted.

Lapis was admittedly pretty tired too, and after yawning gracefully into her hand, she looked around for a place they could both rest. 

The only thing surrounding them was water and endless sand, and even if there was a comfortable, King-Sized bed nearby, Lapis couldn’t think of a place she’d want to lay her head down at more than Peridot’s soft, sloshy belly. 

Lapis cuddled against her, closing her eyes and letting the sound of water gently sloshing back and forth in Peridot’s stomach lull her to sleep.


End file.
